Hello and GoodBye
by EXOSTics
Summary: aku adalah orang yang Kris Hyung 'pungut' dan dia menjadikan ku mesin pembunuh untuk siapa saja yang berani melawan kuasanya. ../ PROLOG/ HUNBAEK/ KaiBaek a little KrisBaek, WARNING ! LIME, NC, DLDR YAOI, EXO FANFICTION! Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

[PROLOG]

Hello and Goodbye

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hun.

Byun Baek Hyun.

.

HunBaek

.

.

Se Hun POV

Semuanya dimulai disini, ditempat gelap penuh dengan kehidupan malam, tidak gelap hanya saja di tempat ini kalian hanya akan menemukan satu benda penerangan yang berkelap-kelip, sangan besar dan berputar menyinari setiap sudut tempat ini.

Aku Oh Se Hun, aku tidak ingat berapa usia ku saat ini. dan aku juga tidak peduli, Kris bilang umurku akan menginjak dua puluh tahun pada minggu depan.

Siapa Kris? Nama nya Kris Wu, Wu Yi Fan, dan aku lupa satu lagi namanya, karna menurutku itu tidak terlalu penting, dia seorang mafia. Mafia berdarah dinging, usianya berbeda enam tahun dari ku, jika dia menghitung dengan benar berapa usia ku. Aku memang tidak ingat berapa usiaku, karna yang aku lakukan tiap hari bukan menghitung hari, bukan mengenal waktu. Yang aku lakukan hanya belajar menembus sasaranku dengan timah panas yang biasa aku bawa, aku terkadang benci dengan suara yang menggelegar setiap kali aku menembak 'mangsa' ku, tapi aku suka mendengar jeritan 'mereka' yang mengemis meminta nyawa pada ku.

Singkatnya, aku adalah orang yang Kris Hyung 'pungut' dan dia menjadikan ku mesin pembunuh untuk siapa saja yang berani melawan kuasanya. Aku menurut karna bagaimana pun aku suka pekerjaan ini. yang jelas aku harus tetap bisa bertahan hidup itu saja, dunia kejam, tapi Kris lebih kejam, membantahnya sama saja dengan 'mati'.

**Dorr**

"Tinggal kan saja dia.." aku mengangguk dan keluar dari 'kamar' yang baru saja aku dan Kris gunakan untuk melakukan perundingan dengan namja yang baru saja kepala nya pecah oleh benda kesayanganku ini. dia menolak untuk memberikan harga yang sesuai untuk benda yang tidak bisa dikatakan terlalu 'berharga', biarkan saja dia mengahabiskan waktunya disini menunggu malaikat mautnya menjemput, karna aku jelas tidak akan membuang mayatnya, karna itu bukan tugasku, Kris pun tidak menyuruhku melakukan hal itu.

"Apa kita akan langsung pulang saja?" tanya ku, kulihat dia menghentikan langkahnya, memberikan koper hitam itu pada dua pengawal yang dari tadi menunggu dipintu keluar.

"Ani, masih ada satu lagi.."jawabnya, sempat kulirik seseorang yang keluar dari kamar yang baru saja kami tinggalkan menyeret tubuh kosong tanpa nyawa itu keluar dan .. mungkin akan dibuang. Aku tidak peduli.

Kris melangkah kembali, dan aku mengekor dari belakang, kami keluar dari lorong-lorong sempit yang menjadi tempat rahasia semua mafia di seluruh seoul untuk bertransaksi disini. Siapapun yang keluar dialah pemenangnya, ada yang keluar ada pula yang tewas berdua didalam. Kudengar mayat mereka akan dijual , diambil organ dalam mereka untuk penelitian, obat-obatan dan.. ah, jadi santapan peliharaan 'buas' mafia yang 'menang' dalam perundingan. Tidak semua perundingan akan mendapat kan kata 'setuju' dari kedua belah pihak. Terkadang memang harus ada pihak yang harus dienyahkan.

"pelayan!" aku duduk disebuah sofa panjang dengan kris. Kris memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan dua gelas wine padanya. Aku masih setia menatap datar ke arah depan, aku tidak suka tempat ini. namun aku tidak membencinya, ditempat inilah Kris memungutku , sebelum kedua orang tua , ah apakah pantas mereka ku panggil orang tua saat mereka hampir saja menjadikan ku seorang 'gigolo'? mereka bukan orang tua, mereka bahkan bukan.. manusia. Aku senang setelah dua tahun aku dipungut, aku dapat menggantung kedua kepala 'orang tua' ku itu di tengah taman kota. Aku juga sangat senang saat aku bisa menghabisi seluruh keluarga ku tanpa sisa. Tidak peduli mereka salah.. atau tidak. Yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang tertawa dan bisa hidup tenang setelah berusaha menghancurkan hidupku.

Terakhir aku ketahui.. aku bukan anak kandung mereka. Ck, aku sangat menyedihkan.

"Apa tempat ini membuat mu tidak nyaman?" Aku tersenyum, mengambil wine yang sudah terhidang didepan ku. Aku suka warna nya.. seperti darah.

"tidak, aku merasa.. nyaman." Aku tidak berbohong, disini adalah tempat yang paling aku sukai, tempat dimana aku.. bertemu dengannya, namja manis yang merupakan pemilik bar ini. Byun Baek Hyun, dia bukan 'slut' dia disini hanya mendapat kan uang hasil dari pendapatan barnya. Tapi dia juga bisa dibilang sebagai 'slut', 'slut' untuk.. Kris Wu.

"dimana dia?" tanya kris pada salah satu pengawal nya. Aku masih diam memandang dingin gadis-gadis menjijikkan yang terus menggoda kami berdua, memamerkan hal yang bahkan aku sangat tidak suka melihatnya, karna aku gay. Kris pun sama, dia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari segelas wine yang terus saja dia mainkan ditangannya sambil menunggu 'pesanan' nya datang.

"Kris.." tubuh mungil, wajah cantik yang terlihat begitu manis, bibir merah dengan mata yang indah, juga kulit putih seputih susu, dan sangat halus. Indah bukan? Jangan menganggapku aneh, kalian pun akan akan terpesona jika kau berhadapan langsung dengannya. Aku memang naif, aku akui dia cinta pertama ku. Dan tak ada kebohongan disana, karna aku memang sangat mencintainya.

"Miss you dear.." aku hanya bisa menahan sesak didada ku menyaksikan kedua orang dihadapanku ini bercumbu mesra. Betapa bahagianya Kris mendapatkan Baek Hyun, aku tahu Kris sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya , hingga Kris Wu yang dulu ku kenal dingin sekarang.. sangat 'jinak' padanya.

Baek Hyun melepaskan cumbuan diantara mereka, Kris hendak menyerang leher Baek Hyun sebelum mahluk indah itu menghentikan Kris, aku bisa melihat itu dari pantulan gelas wine ku. Aku tersenyum, namun senyumanku hilang saat Baek Hyun tidak bisa mengendalikan keganasan Kris yang akhirnya bisa menggapai lehernya.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, Kris mengadah dan menatapku heran.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya nya serak. Aku tidak menoleh karna percayalah aku bisa menebak bahwa Byun Baek Hyun pun kini tengah menatapku, aku .. ahh.. kalian pasti tahu bagaimana tingkah kalian bisa serba salah hanya dengan menatap mata seseorang yang kalian sukai bukan?

"cari angin.." jawabku singkat. Tanpa menoleh, kurasa dia juga tidak terlalu peduli, yang dia pedulikan hanya namja 'seksi' yang bergelayut dipangkuannya.

.

.

HunBaek

.

.

Author POV

"siapa dia Kris?" Tanya Baek Hyun, tangan nya melingkar di leher Kris, sedangkan kepalanya dia sandarkan di dada Kris. Dia suka detak jantung namja ini. begitu keras dan cepat, sama seperti gerakannya saat mereka sedang 'bercinta'.

"Se Hun, dia selalu kubawa, apa kau tidak pernah melihatnya?" Kris melepaskan tangan Baek Hyun, dia melingkarkan lengan Besarnya untuk merengkuh tubuh itu, sedang kan dia meraih tangan kanan Baek Hyun dan menciumi jari-jari lentik itu. Tangan kiri Baek Hyun bergerak pelan disekitar dada Kris, seolah menggoda namja Blasteran itu.

"ani, aku hanya menatapmu.." ucap nya dengan nada rendah, dan sangat seksi. Kris menghentikan gerakannya, Baek Hyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat Kris terpancing dan menyerangnya dengan cukup ganas. Tangan Kris masuk kedalam kemeja tipis namja cantik itu. Mengusap secara acak perut juga punggung sempit namja cantik itu.

"mana ..ngh.. lay.."

"Dino kelaparan.." Baek Hyun sedikit Shock mendengarnya,

"kita langsung kekamar mu saja.." bisik Kris didepan bibir basah Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun mengangguk kecil membuat Kris kembali mengulum bibirnya kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringan Baek Hyun ala pengantin kedalam Kamar yang disudah disediakan.

"eunghh.."

.

.

HunBaek

.

.

**WARNING !**

"akh..akh.. akh..pelanhh-pelann..shh" Kris memegang pinggang Baek Hyun dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat, membuat Baek Hyun sedikit meringis. Sepertinya Kris agak kehilangan akal sehatnya, itu terjadi jika mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan malam berdua untuk tiga hari lamanya. Dan mereka sudah tidak melakukannya selama... satu minggu.

"ah..nghh... shh sempiithh.." erang Kris nikmat, merasakan seberapa ketat 'hole' Baek Hyun meremas 'kejantanan'nya, namja cantik itu hanya bisa mendesah sesekali meringis dengan gerakan Kris yang semakin Brutal, hingga mereka tidak bisa membendung sesuatu yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar.

"AHH.. Baek Hyun~" Kris menjatuhkan tubuh besarnya diatas tubuh Baek Hyun, deru nafas terdengar sangat keras. Mereka masih berusaha menstabilkan nafas mereka menjadi kembali normal. Baek Hyun sedikit meringis saat Kris mengeluarkan 'miliknya' bisa dia rasakan sesuatu meleleh diselangkangnya. Kris menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Baek Hyun. Mengecup kening namja mungil itu lama, Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya, tangan Kris bergerak menepis peluh nakal yang mengalir dari pelipis namja cantiknya ini.

"tidurlah.. " Baek Hyun tersenyum, Kris kembali mengecup bibir mungil itu dan memunguti kembali pakaiannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tak lama setelahnya, Baek Hyun bangun dan duduk dengan bibir merah nya yang terus mengumpat betapa sakitnya area belakang tubuhnya itu. Menatap kosong selimut tebal yang perlahan menimbulkan sebuah bercak merah, yang tidak lain adalah darah. Dia yakin sesuatu yang kini memenuhi selangkang nya bukan hanya cairan 'cinta' dari kris, tapi juga darah yang menjadi satu dengan cairan itu juga saksi betapa kasarnya permainan Kris.

Baek Hyun sudah sajar sejak dia terjerat didalam dunia Kris, maka selama nya dia tidak akan bebas. Dia harus terus berakting menikmati semuanya, dengan hati yang sebenarnya menolak keras perbuataanya, dia suka kebebasan, tapi sulit mendapatkannya jika Kris tidak mau melepaskannya, dia selalu berharap Kris akan pergi dengan sendirinya, hingga dia sadar... itu tidak mungkin.

Se Hun, tiba-tiba wajah namja bernama Se Hun itu terbayang di benaknya.

"Bisakah.." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

[NEXT CHAPTER]

"siapa yang melakukannya Hyung?

"..."

"aku berjanji, akan membalasnya..."

"..."

.

.

**TBC or DELETE?**

[Author Note] : Lalala..lalala... /lirik readers yang megang obor/

Hihihi.. annyeong~ hehe.. sedang apa semua? /dilempari obor/ -_-

Ini.. ini .. hehe ini FF baru ku~ /garuk tengkuk/ini terinspirasi dari MV my name yang judulnya sama. Tapi hanya inspirasi! SEDIKIT! SELEBIH NYA INI FF ALUR SAMA STORY NYA MILIK SAYA! KIM HYE SUNG!*nyolot

Jebal, jangan bunuh Hye Sung, T_T Salah kan si cadel yang akhir-akhir ini nempel ke Baek /R: alasan lu basi thor!/

KrisBaek udah.. kaiBaek udah.. nah sekarang HunBaek.. ayo mau apa lagi? Silahkan ..

Haha, maaf Hye Sung emang gak bertanggung jawab T_T .Tapi tiga hari lagi Hye Sung akan lanjutin FF yang satu-satunya berstatus 'aman' .. ne, FF 'ALL ABOUT MY ROMANCE' bakal Hye Sung lanjutin, dont worree eprebadeehh -_-

Tapi gak janji, hehe.. saya harus berperang dengan MOS jadi.. ._. do'ain aje ye.. semoga saya selamat*ettdah -_-

Jadi ucapkan mantra 'fighting' buat saya ye? Kan ga lucu kalau Hye Sung mati(?) di medan perang(?) sementara FF belum ada yang kelar /R: salah sendiri/ -_-

Nah, REVIEW ne? Ga review FF gak ada yang bakal lanjut!/R :belagu/ diludahi berjamaah T_T


	2. Hello

Author : Kim Hye Sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hun

Byun Baek Hyun

Other Cast :

Kim Jong In.

Kris

Pair: **HunBaek**,…Baek, … Baek

Other : KrisBaek

Rated : **M**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! .

Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget ,DLDR, Typho's.

.

.

.

Author POV

Se Hun mendapat pesan singkat dari Kris untuk cepat masuk dan bersiap untuk melakukan perundingan berikutnya. Se Hun berjalan menuju 'kamar' Kris. Se Hun berdecih jengkel, seandainya Baek Hyun bukan milik Kris, Se Hun tanpa sungkan membawa _namja_ cantik itu pergi jauh, dan hidup hanya berdua dengannya. Tapi, itu sulit, sangat sulit. Bahkan tak bisa disetarakan dengan berjuang hidup dibawah reruntuhan rumah pasca gempa. Semakin sulit lagi jika, nanti dia menerima kenyataan bahwa Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

DEG

Baru saja Se Hun membuka pintu dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat menggoda. Baek Hyun mengalihkan tatapannya dia berhenti menjinjitkan kakinya yang sedari tadi berusaha mengambil buku dia atas lemari yang cukup tinggi. _Namja _ini..

Se Hun mendekat, sangat mudah baginya untuk mengambilkan buku kecil itu untuk _Namja_ mungil ini. Beberapa detik tatapan mereka bertemu. Se Hun bukannya baik-baik saja, jangan mengiranya baik-baik saja hanya karena dia diam terpaku masih dengan wajah datarnya, Se Hun memang tidak tahu memasang ekspresi yang tepat untuk apa yang dia rasakan. Baek Hyun menoleh kan wajahnya ke arah lain setelah buku itu sudah beralih pada tangannya.

'Tampan.' Untuk pertama kalinya Baek Hyun tahu apa itu gugup. Se Hun mendesah kecewa, Baek Hyun memperbaiki kemeja panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga pangkal paha, sangat manis dan menggoda. Kemeja itu sungguh transparan , se-transparan otak Kris saat bertemu Baek Hyun. Semua lekuk tubuh Baek Hyun tercetak jelas disana, membuat Se Hun tidak rela untuk mengedipkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Baek Hyun duduk dipinggir kasur. Lama mereka diam, Baek Hyun masih membaca buku, sedangkan Se Hun sudah duduk sofa dengan mata yang tidak bisa dikatakan focus, karena ada dua objek yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Wajah manis Baek Hyun, juga paha mulus namja itu yang terekspos cukup banyak saat dia duduk.

"Nama mu Oh Se Hun?"

DEG

Se Hun terkunci dalam pandangan mata dengan Baek Hyun. Dia tertangkap basah dan yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah melayani Baek Hyun untuk bicara lebih banyak. Selama hanya obrolan ringan, itu tidak masalah.

"Ne.."

"Byun Baek Hyun.."Ucap Baek Hyun singkat, untuk kali ini dia kembali membaca buku, sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar membaca buku, dia hanya ingin memastikan, apakah Se Hun juga akan kembali ke aktifitas awalnya atau..

"Berapa usiamu Baek Hyun-ssi..?"Ternyata Baek Hyun memang tidak mudah untuk diabaikan, makhluk seindah dia sayang sekali jika hanya didiamkan saja. Baek Hyun tersenyum, bukan hanya dia ternyata Se Hun pun tertarik padanya. "Aku kelahiran '92 Se Hunnie.." Ucapnya ramah, kali ini dia menutup bukunya, dan berjalan menuju Se Hun yang duduk di sofa panjang itu.

GLUP

Se Hun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, Baek Hyun duduk didekatnya, Baek Hyun menaruh dagunya diatas lipatan tangannya disandaran Sofa.

"Kau?"Se Hun lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengelak. Dia terpaku,tangannya sangat gatal untuk 'menyentuh' permukaan paha halus yang terpampang di hadapan wajahnya. Baek Hyun pun berusaha menahan senyumnya, seorang pembunuh pun bisa jinak. Pikirnya.

"Aku.. lebih muda dua tahun darimu.."Tepat seperti yang Baek Hyun pikirkan. Melihat seperti wajah Se Hun memang tidak ada yang menyangka Se Hun lebih muda dari Baek Hyun,tapi dia sudah cukup matang untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Baek Hyun kali ini mengubah posisi duduknya dan duduk dengan benar seperti Se Hun, tapi dia menyilangkan kedua Kakinya, semakin membuat tangan Se Hun berkeringat dingin karena belum juga bisa tahu apa yang akan indera nya rasakan jika menyentuh hal yang dipatenkan Kris, Sebagai miliknya itu.

"Se Hunnie.."Ucap Baek Hyun, membuyarkan fantasi aneh Se Hun. Baek Hyun tersenyum manis. Tangan Se Hun entah sejak kapan sudah menapak di atas punggung tangan Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh rahang kokoh Se Hun, Tatapan Se Hun tertuju tepat pada bibir tipis Baek Hyun. Tanpa menunggu Baek Hyun menariknya, Se Hun sudah lebih dulu menyerang bibir tipis Baek Hyun, membuat Baek Hyun hampir saja terhuyung kebelakang, tangan Se Hun langsung menangkap tengkuk Baek Hyun. Sedangkan tangannya yang menapak di atas punggung tangan Baek Hyun kini mulai meremas jemari lentik itu, mengirim rangsangan tersendiri, memberitahu betapa Se Hun sangat menginginkannya. Betapa besar emosi, dan rasa gelisah yang begitu besar kini menyerangnya.

Tangan Baek Hyun pun sekarang mengusap halus pipi Se Hun. Tangan Se Hun kini berpindah pada paha mulus itu.

"Eunghhh.."Se Hun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, kali ini tidak hanya menempel, beberapa detik yang lalu Se Hun berhasil memasuki mulut mungil itu dan mengajak pemiliknya untuk bertarung dengannya. Se Hun masih terus mengelus paha itu dengan halus dan teratur, membuat nya maupun Baek Hyun seperti melayang, urusan merangsang Se Hun sepertinya tidak bisa dianggap sebagai seorang pemula.

Hingga sebuah langkah kaki terdengar menuju kea rah kamar ini. Itu pasti Kris. Baek Hyun yang menyadari itu, bukan berarti Se Hun tidak menyadarinya, Dia seolah tidak peduli siapapun yang datang, dia tidak berkeinginan untuk melepas sensasi bibir manis Baek Hyun. Dan Baek Hyun tidak akan diam saja. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu atau rencana nya akan gagal pada tahap yang belum bisa disebut 'permulaan'.

"Arghh.."Baek Hyun segera beranjak, tanpa memperdulikan Se Hun yang mengaduh kesakitan pada Lidahnya.

KLEK

Tepat sebelum pintu itu terbuka, Baek Hyun sudah berada didepan pintu, Kris, benar namja itu, sangat tepat waktu. Kris tersenyum namja tampan dan tinggi itu memeluk pinggang Baek Hyun dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, Baek Hyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Se Hun yang masih terduduk juga kesal sudah berniat meruntuhkan bangunan ini jika Kris belum juga melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun tentu menyadarinya, dia mendorong pelan Dada Kris saat namja itu kembali ingin mencium bibirnya. Jangan katakan Kris tidak tahu jika ada Se Hun disana, Kris masih memeluk pinggang ramping Baek Hyun, dan menoleh kea rah Se Hun.

"Ah, Kau sudah datang rupanya.."

"Hm, "Jawab Se Hun malas, tak apa selama dia Oh Se Hun, maka Kris tidak murka, beda jika yang menjawab dengan nada malas adalah orang lain, ya.. pengecualian Baek Hyun, Kris pasti akan langsung menjadikan kepala orang itu salah satu pernak-pernik pintu rumahnya.

Tidak banyak perbincangan, Se Hun langsung keluar, melewati Baek Hyun dan Kris yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Baek Hyun melepaskan pelan tangan kokoh Kris yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Kris tidak bergeming.

"Kris.."Kris memandang Baek Hyun dengan sangat lekat, Oh Kris apa yang tadi belum cukup juga? Kau tidak punya banyak waktu, karena percayalah tidak ada orang yang suka dibuat menunggu.

"K-Kris aku.."Kris hanya tersenyum melihat Baek Hyun yang sepertinya gugup dia mengecup pelan bibir itu sebelum mengikuti langkah Se Hun keluar. Perlu kalian ketahui, Baek Hyun tidak gugup, tapi takut, ditatap seperti oleh Kris, Namja dengan mata tertajam yang pernah dia tatap, tentu memberi tekanan sendiri baginya. Terlebih kenapa Kris tidak menyadari bibir nya sudah basah bahkan sebelum Kris menciumnya. Bukan berarti Baek Hyun ingin menyadari hal itu, hanya heran, yah, heran.

.

.

"Ahh… kau nakal oppa.."Seorang namja dengan kulit kecoklatan tengah bersenang-senang dengan beberapa yeoja yang mengitari tempat duduknya, dengan kesadaran yang mulai menipis, karena mabuk.

"Akh! Oppa.."Namja itu dengan tidak sopan meremas bokong sexy salah satu yeoja berwajah _Japanese _ itu, membuat yeoja sexy itu menggelinjang. Namja itu justru tertawa senang. Ini lah hidup, pikirnya, bersenang-senang dengan para gadis, mendapat uang yang berlimpah tanpa harus bekerja keras, hidup berkecukupan, bahkan lebih dari cukup. Siapa yang tidak menginginkannya?

"hic.. apa kalian ..hic, senang?"

"Tentu saja oppa~"

Dari kejauhan seorang namja tinggi menghampiri Namja itu dengan wajah kesal.

PUK

"AKH! BODOH! SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMUKUL KEPALA KU!"Namja itu mendelik tajam membalas tatapan tidak bermutu yang Dilemparkan padanya.

"Aku.."Jawabnya santai, Namja itu mencoba membuka mata sayunya, dan menggaruk asal rambutnya. Kenapa dia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat? Keluhnya. Para yeoja genit itu satu-persatu mulai melangkah jauh, karena namja tinggi itu menatap mereka tajam.

"Ahh.. Chan Yeol.."

"Bodoh.. ayo pergi Kai!"Chan Yeol mencoba menarik tangann Kai, tapi namja itu malah tersenyum aneh.

"Ahhhhh!"Kai dengan kasar menyentak tangan Chan Yeol. "Aku bukan Bayi bodoh! Hic.. jadi tinggalkan aku! Atauu.."

Chan Yeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Atau apa? Tidak ada! Siapa juga yang menganggapmu bayi? Tidak ada bayi sebesar kau!"

Kali ini tidak lagi, Kai jelas kalah, dalam keadaan sadar pun dia tidak akan bisa berhasil kabur dari Chan Yeol, mengingat memang ukuran tubuhnya dengan Chan Yeol cukup kalah telak. Chan Yeol ingin sekali ini saja tidak bisa bernafas, agar tidak mencium bau alcohol yang sangat menyengat dari tubuh Kai. Chan Yeol berhasil menarik Kai hingga keluar.

"Dasar miskin.."Gerutu Kai, membuat langkah Chan Yeol terhenti. Kai manggaruk kepalnya yang entah kenapa terasa gatal.

"Ulangi lagi.."Ucap Chan Yeol dingin, Kai mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Mis-"

BRUGHH

"Chan Yeol!"

Kai tersungkur, dengan posisi tengkurap membuat pipinya seakan terkoyak oleh beton. Chan Yeol hendak mendekat sebelum seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil hitam, setelah sebelumnya berteriak pada Chan Yeol.

"Sudah Yeol..dia mabuk…"Namja itu mengusap pelan lengan Chan Yeol, membuat Chan Yeol menghembuskan nafas lelahnya kesembarang arah.

"Lu, kau bawa dia ke dalam mobil, ku rasa namja sialan ini.. meninggalkan poselnya didalam tadi.."Namja itu ternyata bernama Lu Han, dia mengangguk pelan, sebelum menaruh lengan Kai dipundaknya, bersiap untuk memapahnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kyu-hic.. Soo.. Kyung…haahh.."

"Dasar.."

"Yeol, bagaimana pun dia tuan kita.."Ucap Lu Han sebelum dirinya membawa Kai benar-benar kea rah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh. Chan Yeol hanya mendengus, dia tahu, tapi jika dia dihina seperti itu..

"arrasseo.. arrasseo.."Chan Yeol memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam lagi, dia melihat ponsel itu masih berada di tempatnya. Langkah nya berhenti sejenak, entah apa yang tengah difikirkan oleh pemuda tampan ini.

"_Chagi~ ponsel ku ketinggalan, aku akan mengambilnya dulu diluar.."_

"_Tidak.. aku saja.. kau tunggu saja disini.."_

"_Tak apa?"_

"_Hm.."_

"_Ini ponsel mu?"_

"_Ne.. gomawo."_

Nafas Chan Yeol tercekat untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya dia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, jika semua yang terlah ia lewati itu sudah terjadi, tidak bisa diulang atau diperbaiki, tidak bisa kembali hanya bisa dikenang. Dia memejamkan mata bulatnya sejenak, menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan meraih ponsel itu.

Trak

'Kai&Kyung soo

Tanpa Chan Yeol sadari, karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu gantungan ponsel milik kai terjatuh.

"Bukankah ini.. menyedihkan? Aku menjadi seperti ini sekarang.. tanpa mu, apa arti hidup ku? Chagi~ saranghae… yeongwonhi.."

TES

TES

Kaki panjang itu akhirnya melangkah keluar, dia menghampiri mobil hitam yang terparkir dihadapannya. Dia masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya, tapi Lu Han belum juga melajukan mobilnya.

"Menurutmu.. sampai kapan Kai akan begini terus.."Ucapnya sedih, Chan Yeol memasukkan posel kai kedalam saku nya. Dia kemudian menatap lurus kea rah jalanan yang mulai sepi.

"Ahh.. molla.. dia yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri."Lu Han menatap ke belakang,dia tahu harusnya dia sendiri yang datang kesini dan tidak membawa Chan Yeol, karena tempat ini cukup sensitive bagi Chan yeol.

"Matamu?"

"Eh? Sudahlah.. yang penting ikat dia saat Chen dan Kyung Soo menikah nanti.."Lu Han tersenyum geli, apa tuannya memiliki pemikiran sesempit itu?

"Kau fikir Kai akan menghancurkan pesta pernikahan Chen dan Kyungie?"Chan Yeol menggidikkan bahunya, dan bergumam lirih, namja ini mungkin kedinginan, mengingat dia hanya memakai kaos tipis diudara kota yang kurang bersahabat.

"_Chagi~ malam sekali,"_

"_Maaf yeolli~ kau tahu.. aku kesini Cuma untuk mengecek bar ku sebentar, kau tahu mafia yang kemarin menemukan ponsel mu itu, namanya Kris.."_

"_Oh Ya?"_

"_Hm.. aku bertemu lagi tadi dengannya.."_

"_Benarkah? Kau kedinginan Chagi?"_

"Chan.. apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"Chan Yeol tidak menjawab dia menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran empuk itu,kemudian memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Lu Han menatap Chan Yeol Khawatir, seandainya dia tidak memaksa Chan Yeol ikut dengannya kesini Chan Yeol tidak akan berubah jadi semurung ini, tapi jelas berbahaya jika Lu Han datang hanya sendiri ketempat seperti ini. Dia tentu tidak berniat mengantarkan nyawa Cuma-Cuma.

"Chan.."

"Hm.."Semburat keraguan muncul dibenak Lu Han, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini tapi dia harus karena waktunya sudah sangat sempit.

"Satu minggu lagi.. kita kembali ke korea.."Ucapnya lirih. Chan Yeol reflek membuka matanya dengan kasar.

DEG

"Tapi.. Kau bisa tidak ikut, kami kesana juga tidak lama.. eum, Kris.. meminta Kai untuk pulang.."Chan yeol sudah merasa kesulitan bernafas mendengar nama 'Kris', dia tidak ingin bertemu, tidak, tidak akan pernah, jika mendengar namanya saja sudah sangat menyiksa, bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengannya?tidak, itu ide yang sangat buruk. Tapi.. dia merindukan seseorang disana..

"Aku.. ikut.." Lu Han membelalakkan matanya, seketika dia jadi kikuk, benar juga.. dia Chan Yeol Lu Han, kau jangan memandang dia sebelah mata.

"Kau masih mencintainya yeol?"Chan yeol kembali pada posisi awalnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Lu, kau mau Xiumin-mu aku cium eoh?"Lagi-lagi mata Lu Han membelalak benar-benar diluar topic, Ingin rasanya dia membakar namja Kriting ini, jika saja dia tidak sadar jika namja ini temannya, benar.. teman, Lu Han tenangkan dirimu, dia Chan Yeol,temanmu.

"Cepat jalan.. kau benar-benar ingin_"

"AHNI! Aisshh jinjja!" Lu Han memotong kalimat Chan Yeol cepat. Dan dengan kesal dia agak uring-uringan membawa mobil ini. Chan Yeol menahan senyumnya, seperti ini, meski sesaat, tak apa jika itu berhasil membuat sesak di dadanya mereda meski sesaat, tak apa, asal siksaan itu mereda, meski tidak akan hilang selamanya.

.

.

.

Suasana perundingan sangat tegang, atau pada dasarnya memang selalu tegang. Se Hun yang sudah berada diposisi seperti ini sudah terbiasa, tak ada kata tegang, semunya _easy, _dia duduk dibangku yang tidak jauh dari bangku tengah yang kini Kris dan seorang namja seumuran dengan Kris duduk disana, ini yang akan menjadi sedikit sulit, karena umur yang tidak jauh berbeda maka pemikiran mereka pun tidak akan jauh berbeda. Begitu pula ego diantara masing-masing individu.

"Deal.."Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia tertarik tapi dia juga ragu, mana bisa begitu, Kris tidak ubahnya menghina barang itu, barang yang sangat berharga itu Kris menghargainya seperti dia membeli sebuah mobil, sedangkan harga yang pantas mungkin uang untuk membeli puluhan pesawat terbang masih belum cukup.

"Kau yakin? Tao-ssi?"Ucapnya, namja itu memiliki mata yang sangat tajam, bahkan Kris saja sangat hati-hati dengan tatapan itu.

KRAK

Se Hun dengan santai mengarahkan pistolnya pada kepala Tao dari belakang, dengan posisi masih duduk dengan tenang.

"Se Hun.."

"Jangan macam-macam Tao-ssi.."Ucap Se Hun, Tao tersenyum, sedangkan Kris masih belum tau apa yang dimaksud Se Hun.

"Anak buah mu sungguh hebat..aku, kagum."Tao mengeluarkan tangannya dari belakang saku celananya, sebuah benda hitam seperti yang digunakan Se Hun sekarang jatuh ke lantai. Kris berdecak dalam hati. Dia hampir saja lengah. Beruntung Se Hun jauh lebih teliti, mungkin karena posisi duduk yang memungkinkan, atau Tao saja yang bodoh.

"Baiklah.. jika sudah begini, aku masih ingin hidup, kau tahu harga aslinya bukan?"Tanya Tao, Se Hun menarik kembali pelatuknya dan duduk dengan tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Hm.."

"Baiklah..kuberi kau setengahnya..asal kau tidak mengganggu perusahaanku lagi."Ucap Tao dingin.

"Apa aku percaya kali ini kau tidak membohongiku? "

"Haha.. ayolah Kris, aku mulai bosan disini.."Tao bahkan menguap sebagai bukti bahwa dia benar-benar bosan. Se Hun dan Kris saling memandang untuk beberapa detik. Setelahnya Kris menghela nafas dan menyerahkan koper yang berisi sejumlah uang, sedangkan barang yang Kris inginkan sudah berada ditangan Se Hun.

"Senang bekerja sama dengamu Kris.."Kris tidak menghiraukan hal itu, hingga Se Hun pun tak ada alasan untuk menanggapi Tao. Tao pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

SRETT

"Hey.."

TRAK

Kembali Se Hun menarik pelatuknya Saat tao menarik kemeja Kris dan membuat jarak antara Kris dan Tao sangat dekat.

"Sudah kuduga.."Gumam Kris. Tao hanya menyeringai, barang itu tidak begitu berharga yang dia inginkan bukan barang itu, tapi namja yang menginginkan barang itu. Kris Wu,dapat kau.

"Mampirlah ke apartemen ku Kris.. maka kau akan mendapatkan banyak barang seperti itu.. aku sudah bosan dengan benda berkilauan seperti itu.."Sebenarnya Kris pun tidak terlalu menyukai barang seprti itu. Yahh, tapi jika dijual akan menguntungkan kenapa tidak?

"Hn.."Se Hun rasanya ingin mengganti targetnya pada Kris. Ingin sekali kepala pirang nya itu dia ledakkan dengan timah panas ditangannya, Bagaimana bisa namja itu berciuman dengan Tao dengan sangat panas dihadapannya? Apa Kris belum tahu? Ah~ kris memang tidak tahu jika Se Hun bisa saja memberitahu semua yang Kris lakukan pada Baek Hyun. Dia mana tahu juga jika 'kekasih' nya itu baru saja mencium Se Hun tidak kalah panas dengan nya saat ini.

Se Hun mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah saku celana nya, karena benda persegi tipis didalam sana bergetar, menandakan ada pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk, Se Hun kembali mengangkat wajahya, dan Kris sudah mulai melucuti pakaian atas Tao. Se Hun mendecih dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Hy.."Se Hun tersenyum, ini bukan mimpi, mimpi ini terlalu sempurna, beberpa menit yang lalu dia mendapat pesan singkat dari namja yang sudah lama dia puja-puja. Dan kini dia secara pribadi menemui pujaan hatinya di blankon kamar Baek Hyun tadi. Baek Hyun menggengam erat besi dingin itu. Dia mendongak dan terus tersenyum pada hamparan bintang di atas langit.

Se Hun mendekat dan berdiri persis di sebelah Baek Hyun, hanya saja punggungnya lah yang menyandar dipagar pembatas itu. Dia terus memandang lekat wajah damai itu.

"Baek Hyun-ssi.."

"Baek Hyun.."Baek Hyun membuka matanya pelan, setelah sebelumnya dia memejamkan matanya, dia agak terusik dengan panggilan –ssi barusan. "Baek Hyun.. Se Hunnie.."

Se Hun tersenyum disela detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Baek Hyun.."Baek Hyun menoleh dan tersenyum, sangat indah dan bersinar. Tangan berjari lentik itu terangkat dan menyentuh tangan Se Hun, selalu sejak pertama kali Se Hun melakukan skin ship dengan namja cantik ini selalu ada kesan hangat dan menenangkan.

"Tentang yang tadi.."Se Hun sedikit takut membahas masalah ciuman itu.

DEG

Se Hun mematung ditempatnya saat Baek Hyun tadi tiba-tiba mengecup sebentar bibirnya. Baek Hyun lalu tersenyum dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona, entah dingin atau apa, Tapi Baek Hyun tidak merasa dingin karena mantel yang dia gunakan cukup tebal. So? What the..

"Kenapa?"Se Hun tersentak, dia membalas genggaman tangan Baek Hyun, menautkan jari-jarinya di sana. Dan tersenyum, Baek Hyun pun tersenyum menunjukkan ciri khas nya. Eyesmile yang sangat indah.

"Kris?"Baek Hyun mencoba menebak apa yang Se Hun pikirkan, Se Hun menatap Baek Hyun lurus-lurus, semoga tidak ada luka disana. Dan Se Hun merasa ada sebuah benda tajam bersarang tepat di hatinya. Ada, disana ada.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan hal yang sia-sia?"Lagi, semua perkataannya berdasarkan sebuah luka, meski tipis, tapi itu terlihat.

"Aku ingin lepas darinya, jika tidak maka luka ini akan semakin.. dalam,"Se Hun yang baru saja mencerna apa yang di maksud Baek Hyun akhirnya diam mematung, dia belum mengerti, tapi 'aku ingin lepas'. Itu sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Kenapa harus lepas? Jika dia juga merasakan perasaan tulus yang disebut cinta pada Kris? Memang jika menimbulkan luka, itu wajar. Tapi..

"Kau belum mengerti?"Se Hun mengangguk pelan. Masih terpaku pada dua manic mata indah namun terluka itu. Baek Hyun menghela nafas lelah. Dia menarik Se Hun agar berdiri tepat didepan dirinya.

DEG

Baek Hyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada Se Hun, membuat pemuda itu merasa jantung nya semakin berdetak dengan cepat.

"Bantu aku.."Lirihnya, dengan sedikit keraguan Se Hun menarik tubuh itu merapat dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Semakin lama dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Baek Hyun tersenyum senang. Setelah lama, dia mendapatkan nya kembali, bahkan wanginya sama persis dengan namja itu. Setelah agak merenggangkan pelukan itu, Se Hun mengangkat wajah indah itu untuk mendongak, dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua, tidak ada penolakan, tapi tidak ada Balasan, Baek Hyun membiarkan Se Hun menunjukkannya, meyakinkannya bahwa Se Hun memang orang yang tepat. Setelah larut dalam permainan, Baek Hyun pun membalas penyatuan kecil itu, membangkitkan apa itu 'libido' masing-masing, dengan perasaan yang sudah membuncah, Se Hun menggendong Baek Hyun masuk kedalam kamar. Menyatu dengan sempurna disana.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Segini dulu ya? Aigoo..masih pusing akibat kemaren.. huumm..

Oh ya, belum sempat saya edit ulang, saya saaaaaaaaaangat sibuk, tapi demi reader tercinta apa sih yang enggak ya kan? /pakk/ biarkan lah thypo merajalela.. -_-

Eyyahh. Kris selingkuh book kkk~

Gimana mau diapain Kris eoh? Kkk~ bakal lebih banyak lagi ntar yang ngerebutin Baekkie, cuman ini kan FF HunBaek, jadi maknae Cadel kita memiliki peluang paling banyak untuk menang. Next chap NC, -_-

Ah~ berbunga-bunga liat HunBaek moment kemarenn.. aigoo~ /melamun sendiri/

Ayo, HunBaek shipper ramaikan ff Hunbaek /modus/ ._.

Saya pamit, pulsa mau abis, maaf gak bisa lama-lama.. Review seperti biasa ne? jadilah reader yang tertib(?)


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Kim Hye Sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

Oh Se Hun

Byun Baek Hyun

Other Cast :

Kim Jong In.

Kris

Pair: **HunBaek**, Kai Baek, … Baek

Other : KrisBaek

Rated : **M**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! .

Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget ,DLDR, Typho's.

.

.

.

[Chapter 3]

.

.

.

Author POV

"Ahh~ Se Hunnie.. appo.." Eluh Baek Hyun, saat Se Hun menerobos masukkan kedua jarinya kedalam Hole Baek Hyun, sungguh melihat Baek Hyun yang dibanjiri keringat seperti itu menggangu akal Se Hun untuk segera menyerang namja cantik yang kini pasrah berada dibawahanya.

"Tahanlah Baek Hyunnieeh.." Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil mengangguk lemah, Se Hun menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan Baek Hyun, tapi dia diam, membiarkan Baek Hyun mengendalikan ciuman kali ini, membiarkan Baek Hyun melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Ahhh~" Lenguhan nikmat mengalun merdu dari kedua belah bibir merah Baek Hyun, Se Hun mulai memasukkan satu lagi jarinya, namun dia tidak melihat raut kesakitan Baek Hyun seperti tadi. Kali ini Se Hun membalas lumatan Baek Hyun, giliran Baek Hyun yang berkonsentrasi menerima benda asing itu menyobek dirinya dari bawah, Se Hun melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap Baek Hyun lembut, Baek Hyun membalas tatapan Se Hun dengan mata sayunya.

"Aku datang.." Se Hun mengarahkan miliknya yang sudah sangat keras dari tadi, Baek Hyun memeluk kuat leher Se Hun, Se Hun begitu hati-hati, dia tidak mau menyakiti Baek Hyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Se Hun member jeda, saat miliknya sudah setengah masuk, dan menggodanya untuk segera menyentaknya masuk kedalam sepenuhnya, tapi Se Hun tidak akan menggunakan ego nya, sekali lagi Se Hun sangat mencintai Baek Hyun, tulus, dan jika dia membuat namja yang sangat dia cintai kesakitan maka dia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Neehh.. lanjutkan sa-jahh.. " Pinta Baek Hyun mencoba meyakinkan Se Hun yang tak henti-hentinya bersikap sangat perhatian, berbeda dengan Kris, sangat berbeda jauh, dia bisa merasakan ketulusan Se Hun, ini cinta, ya Se Hun melakukan ini karena cinta, bukan hanya sekedar nafsu belaka, dan itu membuat Baek Hyun menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

"Euunn.. ahhnn.." Se Hun maupun Baek Hyun menghela nafas lega, saat kedua tubuh mereka bisa menyatu dengan sempurna. Se Hun tersenyum lembut, dia menunduk dan mengecup kening Baek Hyun yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Bergerak.. lah.." Se Hun mengangguk dan kembali mencium bibir Baek Hyun lembut, menghisapnya dan terus memegutnya seolah tidak mau terpisah, sedangkan pinggulnya mulai mendorong masuk dan keluar dengan irama yang teratur. Se Hun menumpukan kedua tangannya diantara tubuh Baek Hyun agar tidak menindih namja cantik itu. Se Hun meraih Junior Baek Hyun, dan mengurutnya, Baek Hyun terus mengeluh nikmat kerena permainan Se Hun yang sungguh memabukkan, dia tidak mengerti bersama Se Hun terasa lebih nikmat, dan dia merasakan hal itu berkali-kali lipat dari pada saat dia bermain dengan Kris, memang ukuran milik Kris sedikit lebih besar, hanya saja Se Hun membuat tubuhnya jauh lebih panas dan terbakar saat bermain dengannya.

"Akkh.. akk… ahhh.."

"Baek-hyunnie.. ahh.."

"Neehh.. Se Hunni.. Lebihhh.. akh.. ahh.. emphh.. cepattthh.." Se Hun menurut dia mempercepat hentakannya, kedua bibir Baek Hyun masih setia terbuka, membuat Se Hun langsung memasukkan lidahnya, bermain-main sebentar dan mendongakkan wajahnya saat dia merasa permainan nya semakin nikmat, Baek Hyun menggeleng lemah, dengan rakus dia meraih tengkuk Se Hun dan kembali melumat bibir Se Hun hingga tak kalah bengkak dengannya.

"Errmmhh… AKH!" Baek Hyun terbaring lelah setelah dirinya Klimaks lebih dulu, membiarkan Se Hun menyelesaikan permainannya sendiri. Se Hun memompa lebih keras, dan sekali hentakan keras Se Hun mengeluarkan benihnya didalam tubuh Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun merasa perutnya sangat hangat, dia memejamkan matanya dengan nafas terengah-engah, tapi Se Hun masih ingin mencium Baek Hyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ahmphh.." Se Hun menjilat seluruh peluh yang berada disekitar wajah Baek Hyun, dia menurunkan ciumannya hingga kedada Baek Hyun dan meraup kembali kedua nipple Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun yang sudah kelelahan terpaksa mendesah lebih keras lagi, dia menjambak kasar rambut Se Hun,

"Ahh~ morehhh.." Se Hun memelintir , menjilat dan menghisap dengan rakus nipple Baek Hyun secara bergantian.

"Ahh.. eunghh.." Se Hun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Lagiihh.. ahh~ Se Hunniiehhh.."

"Akh.. Baby.. kau sangat nikmatthh…" Se Hun menghentakkan juniornya lebih cepat, dia benar-benar ketagihan, dan tidak mau berakhir begitu saja, ini sebuah kesempatan yang mungkin tidak akan ada kedua kalinya.

"Kau juga.. akh,,, akhh.. milikmu sangat nikmatthh.. ahh… shh.. akh.. akh!" *o_O

Se Hun tersenyum puas dengan pujian Baek Hyun tadi, Dengan semangat(?) dia terus memompa miliknya dengan sangat dalam membuat Baek Hyun menggerang, Se Hun mengusap junior Baek Hyun yang kembali menegang, Se Hun menarik pinggang Baek Hyun naik turun berlawan arah dengannya, Seolah belum cukup dalam dia memasuki namja cantik ini, Baek Hyun tidak kuasa untuk berucap dia hnaya bisa mendesah dengan keras, Se Hun kembali member tanda disekitar leher Baek Hyun, tidak khawatir Kris akan tahu, karena setelah ini akan ada sesuatu yang akan mereka lakukan pada..

Kris.

"Baek Hyunni..ahh.." Se Hun meraup cairan putih yang kembali keluar dari junior imut(?) milik namja cantik itu, menghisapnya dan merangkak menaruh cairan putih itu disekita nipple Baek Hyun dan kembali mengulum benda kecoklatan itu, mengihisapnya dengancairan Baek Hyun yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya, bau sperma memenuhi tubuh Baek Hyun karena ulah Se Hun yang menoleskan sperma Baek Hyun keseluruh tubuh mungil itu. *SeHunPervert*

"Kau sangat cantik.." Puji Se Hun, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi Baek Hyun sedikit dari sisa cairan Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati, dia menghisap lidah Se Hun seolah menghisap sisa-sisa cairannya yang ada dilidah Se Hun.

"Ssss.." Baek Hyun mendesis Saat Se Hun memainkan juniornya dengan pelan, Se Hun tahu jika perbuatannya akan sangat menyiksa bagi Baek Hyun.

"See-hun.. saakkiittt…" Se Hun tersenyum, ah tepatnya menyeringai.

"Baekkhh… aku ingin kau yang memimpinhh.. sekarang..Baby" Pinta Se Hun, Baek Hyun terdiam menatap Se Hun dengan mata sayunya.

Se Hun melepaskan juniornya dan tidur berbaring di sebelah Baek Hyun. Dia menarik tangan Baek Hyun agar menindih tubuhnya. Baek Hyun yang terlalu lelah menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Se Hun. Se Hun mengerti dia akan membantu Baek Hyun. Se Hun meraih juniornya, menggesekkan nya disekitar Hole Baek Hyun.

"Ahhnn~"

JLebb

"AKH!" Dan setelah masuk, Se Hun sedikit menghentaknya agar lebih dalam lagi. Setelah cukup dalam, Se Hun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baek Hyun. "Babyyhh.." Baek Hyun mengerti, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan duduk, membuat junior Se Hun masuk lebih dalam lagi, dan otomatis langsung menyentuh titik terdalam Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun mengangkat pinggulnya dan kembali turun,

"Ahh.. sayangghh..God" Lenguh Se Hun, Dia meraup bibir Baek Hyun yang sudah bengkak, tangannya meraih pinggang Baek Hyun membantu gerakan Baek Hyun agar lebih cepat.

"Hun.. ah.. akh.." Se Hun meraih lemari Baek Hyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ahhh.." Lagi, Se Hun maupun Baek Hyun mencapai klimaks mereka, Baek Hyun terhempas kedada Se Hun yang sudah dibanjiri banyak Keringat.

"Hun~"

"Hm?" Se Hun memutar kembali posisi dengan selayaknya, dia kembali menindih Baek Hyun, menunduk dan mengusap peluh yang menetes dari pelipis namja cantik itu. SeHun tersenyum, ini bukan mimpi, dirinya sedang bercinta dengan namja yang sangat dia kagumi dan sekaligus sangat cintai, Se Hun menundukkan dirinya makin mendekat dengan perlahan dia memutus kontak mata dengan mata sayu Baek Hyun, memiringkan kepalanya dan menggapai bibir merah agak bengkak itu perlahan. Baek Hyun kembali mencengkram lengan Se Hun , saat namja tampan berkulit putih itu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Akh.. akh.. Hunn~" Baek Hyun melepaskan tautan bibir nya hanya untuk mendesah, Se Hun pun kali ini memusatkan hisapan nya pada kedua nipple Baek Hyun.

"Ahh.. akh.." Se Hun menaikkan intensitas dorongan nya pada Hole Baek Hyun, membuat namja cantik itu mendesah keras saat junior panjang Se Hun berhasil menyentuh dan terus menumbuk tempat yang sama, sangat dalam dan keras.

"Akhh… ahhhh.. Hun, Ak..shhh.. –ku lelasshhh.." Se Hun menghentikan gerakannya membuat Baek Hyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengendalikan deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Se Hun mendekat pada telinga Baek Hyun meniupnya pelan membuat Baek Hyun melenguh lemah. "Wait.. sebentar lagihh.. bertahanlah.." Ucap Se Hun seduktif tanpa diketahui namja tampan ini menyeringai lebar, tidak ingin secepat itu berakhir, kebersamaan seperti ini tidak akan datang lagi dengan mudah. Se Hun kembali menyapukan bibirnya, menggesek-gesekkan hidung nya dengan Baek Hyun, dan kali ini melumat bibir bengkak itu agak kasar, agar tidak dilepas lagi.

"Aumphh.. hhh..mmmp.." Se Hun tidak membiarkan desahan Baek Hyun keluar, dia terus melumat bibir merah itu dengan ganas, karena dia akan segera menghentikan permainan ini, maka dia akan mengambil kendali penuh.

"AKHHH.. Baek Hyunniehh.. hhh.." Se Hun memejamkan matanya menikmati masa-masa klimaksnya, perlahan dia mengelurkan juniornya bersamaan itu pula sperma nya yang memenuhi Hole Baek Hyun ikut mengalir keluar membuat bau sex menyeruak memenuhi kamar, juga dengan perutnya dan seluruh tubuh Baek Hyun yang dibanjiri cairan lengket putih kental itu.

"Hahh..hahh.. kau gila.." Igau Baek Hyun dengan mata setengah tertutup karena kelelahan. Se Hun tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau mandi?" Tanya Se Hun tidur menyamping dengan menumpukan kepalanya pada tangannya. Baek Hyun menoleh dengan lemah, "Ahni.. aku mengantuk."

"Geure.." Se Hun menarik tubuh Baek Hyun dan mendekap Baek Hyun dengan erat.

"Bau ini.. sungguh membuat ku ingin muntah.." Se Hun tersenyum jahil dia meraba-raba tubuh mungil itu dan menapatkan sedikit sperma yang masih tersisa ditubuh mungil Baek Hyun kemudian mencolekkannya pada hidung mancung Baek Hyun, membuat namja cantik itu membelalakkan mata sayunya, Se Hun menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi itu, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hya!" Baek Hyun membersihkan cairan itu dengan tangannya. Baek Hyun memandang heran Se Hun yang kembali duduk.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baek Hyun.

"Assh… ahh.. Baek Hyuuuunn!" Baek Hyun melongo ditempatnya, melihat Se Hun mengocok juniornya sendiri, dan Klimaks. Se Hun menoleh pada Baek Hyun yang masih bingung dengan tingkah aneh Se Hun.

"Kau harus terbiasa.. dan aku akan membantu mu.." Se Hun menyeringai, membuat Baek Hyun menatapnya horror, dia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Tapi Se Hun tidak membiarkan hal itu dia meraih tengkuk Baek Hyun dan menggigit bibir Bawah Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun tersentak dengan tidak rela dia membuka mulutnya,

GLEK

"Ummmphh…" Se Hun ternyata memasukkan spermanya dan memaksa Baek Hyun menelannya. Baek Hyun dengan seluruh perasaan jijiknya tidak bisa berhenti mengutuk Se Hun sekaligus tidak bisa menolak, terpaksa dia menelannya. Se Hun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia melepaskan ciuamnnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak? Lumayan, itu membuatmu tidak cepat mengantuk, dan kita.. bisa—"Tanya Se Hun dengan wajah mesumnya.

"K-Kau! Eumph… " Baek Hyun langsung membekap mulutnya, dan mata membulat, dengan terburu-buru dia berlari kekamar mandi. Se Hun terkekeh pelan melihat itu, dengan santai dia mengikuti Baek Hyun kekamar mandi.

"Uhukk.. hoeekkk… uhukk.." Se Hun menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat penderitaan Baek Hyun yang sedang berlangsung, setelah puas muntah Baek Hyun terduduk didekat bath up, menatap kesal Se Hun yang masih naked berdiri didepannya, Se Hun berjongkok.

"Baek Hyun.. jangan salahkan aku, kau yang menggodaku duluan.." Baru kali ini Baek Hyun merasa seluruh bulu nya terangkat, dia benar-benar merinding terlebih wajah mesum Se Hun yang sungguh..

"Buka pahamu.." Baek Hyun membelalak, Se Hun tersenyum senang melihat itu, entah mungkin dia tidak waras. "Yak!" Se Hun duduk diantara paha Baek Hyun, menahan namja mungil itu untuk memberontak, Baek Hyun akhirnya diam, "Hun.. kau tidak—"

"AKHHH… HUUUNN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Baek Hyun membahana, ingin mencakar wajah Se Hun yang demi tuhan tampan itu, hanya saja kedua tangannya berada dalam kukungan tangan Se Hun. Baek Hyun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman merasakan bagian tubuhnya kembali dibelah dengan paksa oleh Se Hun. "Diamlah.."

"Ahkk.. akhh.. akhhh.. ahhhh.. Hunn.. ahhhh." Se Hun menyeringai, namja cantik ini mudah sekali larut dalam permainan. Sungguh menyenangkan, bagi Se Hun. Tapi tidak untuk Baek Hyun.

"So.. tight… ahh.."

.

.

.

*Tarik nafass… Buang.. -_-

.

.

.

Okey, lanjut.

.

.

.

Kris mengancing kembali kemejanya, dia menoleh pelan saat merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" Tanya namja bermata panda itu dengan manja. Kris membalikkan badannya dan mengankat sudut bibirnya. "Aku akan mengunjungi mu lain waktu.." Ucap Kris mengecup dahi Tao yang sangat lengket dengan keringat bahkan helain rambutnya melekat disana.

"Geure.. datanglah ke apartemen ku.. maka akan banyak benda berkilauan itu berada ditanganmu.." Ucapnya kemudian mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kris, menatap Kris lapar.

"Apa yang tadi kurang?" Tanya Kris, Tao menyeringai. "Benar.." Kris dan Tao kembali berciuman panas, dan Kris segera melepas tautan bibirnya, membuat Tao kecewa teramat sangat, Kris meraih ponsel yang bergetar disakunya.

"Ne?" Kris berdehem sejenak, menormalkan kembali suaranya.

".."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris dengan nada dingin yang sangat menusuk, membuat Tao pun takut untuk menanyakan siapa yang menghubungi Kris, dan ada apa.

"…"

Kris segera meremas ponselnya kasar, "Dimana?"

".."

CTARRRR..

Kris membanting ponselnya ke tembok dengan keras, demi tuhan Tao baru tahu jika kris yang biasa tenang bisa meluap begitu saja emosinya. Kris tanpa menoleh meniggalkan Tao, dan menutup pintu itu kasar, Tao masih diam, dan sedetiknya air mata itu lolos begitu saja, Kris mengabaikannya itu perih, Kris hanya ingin benda-benda berkilauan itu, bukan dirinya, dia yang menginginkan Kris, dan Kris tau itu, Kris bisa mendapatkan kepuasan dan materi, tapi Tao tidak mendapatkan apapun, Karena Kris tidak memberinya apapun, meski itu hanya sebuah perasaan suka pun.. tidak ada, semuanya hanya demi kepuasannya saja. Tao tahu jika.. Kris sudah memiliki seseorang yang tidak akan bisa dia geser sama-sekali, tadi saja Tao bisa melihat pantulan bayangan orang itu pada mata tajam Kris yang tengah menatapnya saat dia mendesahkan keras nama Kris. Kris tetap tidak bisa memandangnya sebagai Tao, tapi sebagai orang lain. Namja itu.. Byun Baek Hyun.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Baek Hyun, Se Hun membantu memakaikan kaos untuk Baek Hyun. Kemudian menarik Baek Hyun kepangkuannya. Kemudian memeluk pinggang Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun diam, dia menyandarkan kepalanya didada Se Hun, lama mereka terdiam hingga salah satu diantara mereka berbicara. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Hmm.." Gumam Baek Hyun, Se Hun menutup matanya dan menyandarkan pipinya dipuncak kepala Baek Hyun.

"Membunuh nya itu gampang" Gumam Se Hun, Baek Hyun masih mendengarkan alunan detakan jantung Se Hun. Se Hun memindahkan tangannya dan mengusap pelan rambut halus Baek Hyun.

"Tapi.. aku tidak mempunyai alasan.. untuk apa aku membawa mu pergi, dan membunuh orang yang sudah merawatku selama ini.." Ucap Se Hun, Baek Hyun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, telapak tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pelan dada Se Hun, membuat namja itu terpesona dan hanya diam, tunduk pada senyuman indah Baek Hyun yang kini tengah mengadah menghadapnya.

"Gunakan ini.." Ucap Baek Hyun, Se Hun mengangkat alisnya bingung, apa? Menggunakan dadanya?

"Aku tidak bisa.. menggunakan ini.." Balas Se Hun ragu, Baek Hyun tersenyum tipis.

"Maksudku.. gunakan hatimu, biar dia yang menuntunmu.." Se Hun tercekat sebentar, dia masih terpaku menatap wajah Baek Hyun, seulas senyum bermain-main dibibir Se Hun.

"Meski kau bicara seperti itu.. tetap saja.. aku tidak bisa menggunakan ini untuk membunuh orang, dan bersikap egois," Baek Hyun diam.

"Karena.. ini cinta.. aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang dengan cinta?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku rasakan? Kau tahu apa yang ada dibalik dadaku?"

"Ahni.. hati?"

"Hm, dan ada cinta disana…"

DEG

"Ci-cinta?" Se Hun tersenyum, perlahan dia mendekat dan mencium kening Baek Hyun penuh perasaan. Turun dan menggapai bibir Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun larut dalam ciuman manis itu, kedua tangannya terangkat dan mengalung pada leher Se Hun. Se Hun mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada dada Baek Hyun.

Tidak ada,

Detakan jantung Baek Hyun normal, tidak sepertinya. Memang bagi Baek Hyun akan terlalu cepat merasakan apa yang Se Hun rasakan selama beberpa tahun ini padanya. Se Hun sedikit miris, menyedihkan sekali dia, dia sadar jika Baek Hyun hanya ingin bebas dari Kris, tidak sepenuhnya karena dia ingin hidup dengan Se Hun, Se Hun melepaskan ciumannya, menangkup kedua pipi halus Baek Hyun.

"Aku.. mencintaimu.."

Deg

Deg

deg

"A-apa? Cinta? A-aku?" Se Hun tersenyum, membuat Baek Hyun membuang pandangannya kearah samping, tapi tak lama, Se Hun kembali meraih dagu Baek Hyun, memaksa mata indah itu untuk menatap nya.

"Ne.."

"Hun.. ak-aku.." Baek Hyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, semua juga tahu jika Baek Hyun hanya ingin bebas dari Kris. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menampik jika 'Cinta' memang mulai dia pelajari dari Se Hun.

"Tidak apa.. masih terlalu cepat untuk mu.." Ucap Se Hun berusaha maklum, dengan senyuman tulusnya. Baek Hyun benar-benar merasa bersalah, dia sudah egois, dia ingin memanfaatkan Se Hun, ya, pada awalnya memang seperti itu.. tapi,

"Bukankah.. juga terlalu awal bagimu? Ki-kita baru saja saling kenal dan… ng.."

"Kau hanya tidak tahu.. mata ini dari dulu.. sudah menatapmu,"

Deg

"Maksud.. mu?"

"Lama.. dan sangat panjang.." Baek Hyun diam, menatap lurus kedua manic mata tajam dihadapannya.

"Hun.. jebal, aku tidak mengerti."

.

.

.

KLEK

"_Tidak ada yang perlu kau mengerti .. hanya, aku mencintaimu, mengertilah hal itu, hanya itu."_

"_Hun.."_

"_SSSttt.. aku berjanji akan membawa mu bersama ku, menjadi milikku, dan selamanya terus bersama ku..dan diantara kita hanya ada kebahagiaan."_

"_Karena itu.. harus.. ada yang pergi.."_

"_Ini tidak akan mudah.. akan banyak orang yang akan mencoba membunuh kita, karena itu.. tetap bersama ku.. kau mengerti?"_

'Aku percaya pada mu Hun.. maka lakukan apapun.. buktikan pada ku jika cinta.. bisa membuat ku tahu apa itu kebahagiaan..'

"Baek Hyun.." Baek Hyun membuka matanya, mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekatinya, Baek Hyun berusaha tetap tenang, meski kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Baek Hyun menatap lurus kedepan, kejendela balkon, merasakan terpaan angin menyapa wajahnya.

"Jangan mendekat.." Lirih Baek Hyun, tapi namja yang baru masuk tadi, Kris yang sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya dia mendengarnya dan berhenti sesuai yang Baek Hyun inginkan, Baek Hyun menghembuskan nafasnya lepas.. sangat lepas. Kemudian dia berbalik menatap tajam Kris, Kris sedikit tersentak karena tidak biasanya Baek Hyun menatapnya begitu, tapi sedikit tahu, apa hal yang membuat Baek Hyun seperti itu membuat Kris diam.

"Dari mana Kris?" Tanya Baek Hyun masih diam ditempatnya. Angin berhembus melewati Baek Hyun dan sampai pada Kris.

"Sejak kapan kau mencampuri urusan ku?" Baek Hyun tersenyum miris, sejak kapan? Benar, sejak kapan, dia bukan siapa-siapa, Kris datang padanya karena Kris ingin, Karena Kris menginginkan nya. Tidak lebih, dia hanya dipandang sebagai namja pemuas nafsunya saja.

"Kau benar.." Baek Hyun menunduk tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri, Kris mengangkat alisnya, mendekat tapi, Baek Hyun segera mengangkat kembali wajahnya, membuat gerakan Kris terhenti.

"Siapa aku bagimu.." Kris merasa ada sesuatu yang memukul ulu hatinya, rasanya cukup sakit.

"Kau.. milikku.." Baek Hyun mundur satu langkah.. "Begitukah?" Gumam Baek Hyun.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Kris, Baek Hyun menggeleng.

"Lalu .. kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" Tanya Kris, Baek Hyun tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai tipis. "Sejak kapan.. kau mencampuri urusanku?" Kris membelalakkan matanya, dia mendekat tapi lagi-lagi, Baek Hyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh Kris untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Asal kau tahu.. kau itu milikku.." Baek Hyun menggeleng.

" Kenapa?" Kris melangkah satu langkah, Baek Hyun pun mundur satu langkah.

" Chan Yeol? Kau merindukan namja mu itu? kau tahu? Dia menjadi.. pengawal pribadi Kai dijepang.." Baek Hyun membelalakkan matanya.

Deg

"K-kau.."

"Wae?" Kris menyeringai penuh kemenangan, dia mendekat, Baek Hyun bahkan tidak sanggup mundur, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dengan mata membulat besar, tak lupa kakinya yang bergetar hebat. Kekasihnya, Park Chan Yeol, bukankah Kris bilang dia telah membunuhnya? Karena waktu itu dia menolak Kris.

"K-kau.. licik.." Ucap Baek Hyun dengan bibir nya bergetar, dia memandang Kris nanar, berjam-jam dia menyiapkan mentalnya, semuanya sia-sia saat dia mendapat kabar .. Kekasihnya yang selama ini dia kira sudah meninggak, dia masih hidup. Kris meremas bahu Baek Hyun kasar. Baek Hyun menjatuhkan beberapa butir air mata tepat saat matanya kembali menatap Kris.

"Haha.. terlambat, lagi pula, dia tidak akan kesini,"

DEG

"Ke-Kenapa?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hm? Kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu.." Ucapnya berdusta.

" Tapi kau bisa bertemu dengannya.."

Deg

Baek Hyun terpengaruh, dia menatap Kris dalam, penuh harap. Kris mendecih dalam hati.

" Dia akan.. datang kekorea lagi, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, jadi jangan berharap lebih Byun Baek." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir itu. Kenapa, kenapa takdir mempermainkannya? Harus dengan wajah seperti apa dia menghadapi Chan Yeol nanti.

"Kau.. hanya milikku Baek Hyun.."

"Tidak.." Kris segera menoleh ke arah belakang, matanya membelalak lebar melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan pistol ditangannya. Mengarah tepat padanya.

"Maaf Kris, Baek Hyun sekarang.. menjadi milikku," Kris dengan tergesa-gesa, melepaskan Baek Hyun , merogoh saku celananya, dan mengambil pistolnya.

Tapi..

**Dorrr **

..Terlambat.

"B-Brengsek.. kau .. AKH! OH SEHUN TERKUTUK KAU!"

DORR

DORR

"Aku tahu.."

.

.

.

Kai menarik betis Lu Han, membuat namja itu tersentak, seketika melemparkan ponselnya kesembarang arah, dia langsung berdiri dari kasurnya.

"Ya.. Tuan?" Kai berdecak jengkel. Pasti Xiumin.

"Antar aku.." Lu Han mengerutkan keningnya. "Eodi? Chan Yeol mana?" Tanya Lu Han, membuat Kai bukannya membertahu malah menarik lengan Lu Han.

"lihatlah.." Kai membawa Lu Han keruang tengah, dan disana ada Chan Yeol yang terkapar kelelahan.

"Ti-tidur? Bangunkan saja.." Ucap Lu Han santai. Kai menarik kembali tangan Lu Han tidak peduli protes yang Lu Han lontarkan padanya. "Lihatlah.."

"Eh? Dia.. menangis?" Tanya Lu Han ragu, Kai menggaruk tengkuknya, dan mengangguk. "Kenapa?" Kai menggeleng.

"Eh?" Lu Han melihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari pelukan Chan Yeol. Dia meraih benda persegi itu, seketika matanya berubah sayu, menatap Chan Yeol.

"Wae?"

"Namja cantik itu.." Kai diam masih menatap Lu Han yang menatap Chan Yeol sendu. "Baek Hyun.. kekasih Chan Yeol.. namja yang sangat cantik, Chan Yeol.. kawan, maafkan aku, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, meski melihat keadaan mu seperti sekarang.." Lu Han menekuk lututnya dan tanpa Kai ketahui namja tampan itu menitikkan air mata. Kai baru tahu jika Chan Yeol yang baru beberapa tahun dia kenal, ternyata bisa menjadi serapuh ini, oleh cinta, dia berdecak, Chan Yeol dengan sok nya memarahi Kai karena menangisi Kyung Soo, tapi dia sendiri, sok sekali menangis diam-diam, dia kira akan ada yang kasian begitu? Pikir Kai. Tapi Kai penasaran seperti apa namja itu, sampai membuat Chan Yeol yang dimatanya sangat dingin itu bisa seperti ini.

"siapa yang kau maksud cantik? Dia biasa—" Kai menarik figura yang awalnya akan Lu Han taruh kembali kedalam pelukan Chan Yeol, mata Kai membulat lebar, jujur, dalam hidupnya dijepang dia tidak tahu ada makhluk seindah ini, namja cantik yang tengah tersenyum dengan Chan Yeol disampingnya, sangat indah tambut lurus, kulit yang sangat putih, senyum yang sangat manis, bayangan Kyung Soo tiba-tiba lenyap dari fikirannya.

"Si-siapa dia? Neomu.. yeoppo.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ayolah.. jangan salahkan saya, kenapa FF nya makin aneh, dan saya lagi gak mood buat Nc, jadinya mian kalau jelek. -_- salahkan KrisBaek moment yang membuat feel HunBaek Hye Sung buyar … yar… yar.. =.= ampek nangis Hye Sung liat moment OTP saya itu -_- senengnya kelewatan. Serius ._.

Kai juga.. haduhh, gak ada satu hari tanpa KaiBaek -_-

Tapi dari hati yang terdalem guwe girang wkwkw, ditambah comebacknya CHANBAEK ! itu juga selca sama Foto LAYBAEK bertebaran akhir-akhir ini. Hum.. uri maknae eodigaaaa?

-Live's Boring

-All about my romance

-This Is My Family

-Y

Yang mana yang mau dilanjut?

Hye Sung.


End file.
